I Will Fight For You
by BloodyTink
Summary: Nick and Adalind little reunion during the season 6 premiere.


Chapter 1 In Your Arms

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How is everyone?**

 **For those of you who don't know me or haven't read any of my other stories I'm doing a writing binge for the whole month of January in honor of the new year. Last week was about updating old stories. This week I'm posting new stories. And I decided to start it off with a new Grimm story.**

 **Okay, show of hands if anyone is excited as I am that Grimm is back? The season premiere last Friday was awesome! Nick, Monroe, Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Renard, Trubel, Adalind. God, I missed this show!**

 **This story was originally suppose to be a one shot but after watching Nick and Adalind mini reunion inspired me to make this story longer.**

 **You know I never thought in a millions years that I would be writing a Nick and Adalind story.**

 **Ever since the first season of Grimm I couldn't stand Adalind. But I'm really starting like her. I mean, there were times where I start to like her and than I go back to hating her but I'm totally serious this time. First off she's a great mother. She loves both her children, Diana and Kelly, very much. There's also how she's thinking about other people. Before she only thought about herself but she's really changed. I loved when she saved Rosalee from that jerk Tony. He screamed like a little bitch when Adalind broke of his fingers without even touching him. LOL! I know leaving Nick was hard for Adalind but she was trying to protect him.**

 **Also, I think Nick is starting to love Adalind.**

 **It's the way he looks at her. There's genuine love growing there. Plus, there's passion in their relationship. Something that seriously lacking in his relationship with Juliette. I mean, no offence to the Nick/Juliette shippers but they were pretty boring.**

 **I'm sad that this is the final season of Grimm and I hope in the end Nick and Adalind get their happy ending.**

 **Happy reading!**

Adalind was pacing up and down in her room waiting for Nick to arrive.

 _Oh god! Why isn't he here yet? Did something happen?_

Suddenly she hears a car pull up in front of the house. She takes a quick peek out the window. As soon as she sees Nick get out of the car she runs out of the room.

Nick cautiously opened the front door to Renard's house.

Even though Adalind assured him that the guards left he didn't want to take any chances. He was taking a big risk coming here knowing full well that Renard could be back at any time but he didn't care.

 _"Nick, I need you."_

All it took was those four little words to make him forget about his safety. He needed his son. He needed Adalind.

When he saw her coming down the stairs he quickly ran toward her. Soon they were into each other's arms and smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath.

For a moment they stared at each other. As if making sure that the other person wasn't a dream.

"Thank god, you're alive. This has been awful," Adalind declared.

Nick was about to say something but stopped when he noticed the bruise on her neck.

"Did Renard do this to your neck," Nick asked concerned.

 _If he did this, I swear to god I'll kill him, he thought._

"No. Bonaparte," she assured him. She took a deep breath. "Nick, I'm the one who told him where you live. He would have killed me and our son."

"I know. I know. You didn't have a choice," Nick nodded.

He understood that she was backed into a corner. She would never risk their son's life.

Speaking of their son...

"Where's Kelly," Nick asked her.

"In my room," Adalind said.

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs. They enter the master bedroom, where Kelly was in his little bassinet. When Nick saw his son his face broke out in a smile. It was first time he smiled in the last 24 hours. Kelly started making cooing noises when he sees his father enter the room.

"Hey," he exclaimed happily.

He carefully picks him up. It felt so good holding his son again.

 _It's okay. Daddy's here._

"Hey. Has he been okay," he asked worried.

"Yeah, but I know he misses you," Adalind smiled.

She tickles her little boy's belly just happy having the two most important men back together again. Nick would have enjoyed the moment longer until he saw the diamond ring on Adalind's finger.

"What is that," Nick asked.

Adalind pulled her hand away and looked at the ring in disgust.

"Engagement ring for me and Renard. Bonaparte put it there and not normally. He said that if I ever took it off it would cause great pain to my children. I hate it. But I'm afraid to take it off without knowing how to break the spell. Even if he's dead it could still survived," she explained.

"We'll find a way to break it," Nick assures her.

"I need to be with you," Adalind declared.

Nick saw the look in her eyes that was full of love and longing. It made his heart skip a beat.

 _I need to be with you too, he thought._

He's needed her too. And it wasn't because of their son. Adalind has been become an important part of his life and being apart from her was killing him inside.

But there was a problem they had to address. He put Kelly back in his bassinet and turned to Adalind.

"What about Diana? She's with you now."

"I don't know," she confessed.

Adalind starts moving around the room as if it will help the situation they were in.

"I know she wants me and her father to be together, but I'm afraid what she might do. You don't know how powerful she is. But I hate him. I hate all of this. I need to get out of here," she pleaded.

Nick placed his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"You can't leave yet. Not until I deal with Renard," he pointed out.

Adalind knew Nick was right but this was driving her crazy.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," she said.

She looked so scared and on the verge of tears. He hated seeing her like this.

Nick pulls her in his arms, letting her know that he was here. She held onto him, like she was afraid he would disappear.

The moment was broken when Nick's cell phone rang.

"It's Hank," Nick announced.

Nick quickly answers. Adalind leans in to listen to what Hank was saying. Apparently Renard was putting the blame on what happened at the North precinct on Nick. He even put out an APB and a shoot to kill order on him as well. Hank suggest for Nick to find somewhere to lay low for a while and he'll warn the others.

Oh god! This was getting out of hand!

"If he hurts you. I will kill him," Adalind vowed.

"You can't take any changes," he said. But then he smiled at her concern for him, "but if I don't come back feel free."

She hated the idea of Nick out there alone knowing that Renard has cops searching the entire for him.

"Where are you going to go," she asked scared.

Nick was about to answer but she stopped him. She didn't want to know.

"No! No. Don't tell me," she told him.

She grabs the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Nick grabs the back of her head and kisses her back twice as hard. They continued to kiss each other hard committing this to memory.

Finally they had to pull away but they still held each other. Nick pressed his forehead against Adalind wanting to bask in this moment just a little longer.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered.

He reluctantly let's go. He walks to Kelly, who had fallen asleep and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you, buddy. Look after your mom for me," he said.

He turns to Adalind.

"Take care of Kelly," he said.

"I will. If anyone touches him I'll rip their eyes out," she threatened.

"That's my girl," he said with pride.

"I'm your girl," Adalind asked surprised.

Nick paused for a moment. He didn't realize what he said but the funny thing was it wasn't weird. When he said it, it felt natural.

"Yeah, you are," he said proudly.

Nick had to leave now before Renard gets back.

Soon he leaves the room and makes his way downstairs. Adalind doesn't follow him. She goes to the window to see Nick outside. Nick looks up to where Adalind is standing by the window. He gives her a little wave before getting his car.

As Adalind watches the car drive away she felt her heart begin to break.

 _Please be safe, she prayed._

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like the story so far. Now that the show is back I'll give me some inspiration to write some good chapters.**


End file.
